The present invention relates to a head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus for preventing mainly apoplexy or brain infarct.
It is extensively known that brain infarct is liable to be induced when a feed amount of blood to a brain is reduced, and apoplexy is liable to be induced in the case where a blood pressure is high. These conditions of disease occur at a position where the blood flow condition in the brain is asymmetric. In any case, those diseases are more likely to occur in the case where the right and left blood flows in the head portion become unbalance in comparison to the case where the right and left blood flows in the head portion is well balanced.
Therefore, it is possible to take an approach to measure and compare body temperatures within right and left ears to know the presence/absence of the blood flow insufficiency as a simple inspection means of the blood flow conditions on the right and left of the head portion. However, since the conventional equipment (thermometer for measuring the interior of the ear) is provided only with a single ear interior thermometer portion, in the case the right and left ear temperatures are measured in order by using the same equipment, the ear interior temperatures on the right and left sides are not always measured under the same thermometric measurement condition due to the body temperature of the person to be measured by holding the equipment by the person. Namely, there is a fear that the precise measurement would not be performed.
In order to overcome the above-noted defects, an object of the present invention is provide a novel head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus for measuring accurately and simultaneously the right and left ear internal temperatures.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus comprising two ear interior thermometric portions, a connecting portion for connecting the two ear interior thermometric portions and a display portion for displaying a measurement result of the two ear interior thermometric portions.
In the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, the connecting portion is used to connecting the two ear interior thermometric portions, the two ear interior thermometric portions are provided at tip end portions to face each other, and the connecting portion is formed by an elastic member for biasing the two ear interior thermometric portions in a direction to face each other.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, each of the ear interior thermometric portions is composed of a sensor portion to be inserted into the ear and a body portion projecting with the sensor portion, the sensor portion being forced to convert the ear interior detected temperature detected by an infrared ray sensor into an electrical signal and to feed it to a display portion, and the body portion interrupts the communication between an external auditory meatus and an outside, the sensor portion is inserted into a ear hole at a suitable position and condition and is formed to be stable in that condition.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention, each of the ear interior thermometric portions is composed of a sensor portion to be inserted into the ear and a body portion projecting with the sensor portion, the sensor portion being forced to convert the ear interior detected temperature detected by an infrared ray sensor into an electrical signal and to feed it to a display portion, and the body portion interrupts the communication between an external auditory meatus and an outside, the sensor portion is inserted into a ear hole at a suitable position and condition and is formed to be stable in that condition.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the third aspect of the invention, the connecting portion is a connecting portion made of a U-shaped elastic member elastically surrounding a lower portion of a face or the vicinity thereof, and the electrical signal of the ear interior detected temperature detected by the infrared ray sensor of the sensor portion is fed through the connecting portion to the display portion provided in the midway of the connecting portion.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the invention, the connecting portion is a connecting portion made of a U-shaped elastic member elastically surrounding a lower portion of a face or the vicinity thereof, and the electrical signal of the ear interior detected temperature detected by the infrared ray sensor of the sensor portion is fed through the connecting portion to the display portion provided in the midway of the connecting portion.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the third aspect of the invention, the connecting portion is a connecting portion made of an elastic member of an inverted U-shaped member fitted around the head portion, and the electrical signal of the ear interior detected temperature detected by the infrared ray sensor of the sensor portion is fed through a transmission cord for feeding the electric signal to the display portion.
Also, in the head blood flow balance inspecting apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the invention, the connecting portion is a connecting portion made of an elastic member of an inverted U-shaped member fitted around the head portion, and the electrical signal of the ear interior detected temperature detected by the infrared ray sensor of the sensor portion is fed through a transmission cord for feeding the electric signal to the display portion.
It is therefore possible to accurately detect the right and left blood flow balance of the head portion by measuring simultaneously the right and left ear hole body temperatures through the two ear interior thermometric portions connected to each other through a connecting portion and displaying the measurement results (the right and left ear interior temperatures or the difference therebetween) on the display portion.
Accordingly, according to the present invention, it is possible to prevent the disease concerning the head portion blood flow, such as the apoplexy or brain infarct, by the right and left blood flow balance of the head portion known exactly.